deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
K.O VS Izuku Midoriya
K.O VS Izuku Midoriya is a what if? Death Battle created by MistOfTunes featuring K.O from O.K K.O Let's Be Heroes and Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia. Description O.K K.O Let's Be Heroes VS My Hero Academia! Heroes come in all shapes and sizes in training but who will become the better hero? Interlude Ono: Heroes. Sometimes heroes come in many shapes and sizes. Eater: Especially heroes in training. Ono: K.O, Employee of the greatest hero center, Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Eater: And Izuku Midoriya, wielder of the Quirk: One for All and the next All Might. Ono: I'm Ono and he's Eater and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! K.O Ono: Lakewood Plaza Turbo... A place where heroes come to shop to fight the forces of evil and across the street was there rival.. Lord Boxmore. Eater: See Boxmore was this Eggman, Wily ripoff guy who makes robots to destroy the Plaza. Ono: But then a hero rised up and came to the Plaza... with his mom and his name was K.O. Eater: What's a child gonna do against the forces of evil? He isn't even the chosen one! Ono: Don't underestimate K.O for his young age and appearance, K.O is an extremely skilled combatant. He has super strength, speed and durability. he is extremely skilled in the art of combat. Eater: Well sure I mean his trademark attack how ever is his hadoken-fist I mean... It looks like a hadoken-fist. Ono: This punch is so powerful it can easily bust to metal. Eater: Wait Metal!? Damn I underestimated K.O... Ono: Yes. Yes you did Eater: Well for being a kid K.O is tough he's strong enough to life a mini fridge all on his own, fast enough to outrun explosions and fast enough to clean the entire store he works at in less then 5 seconds. Five!! and tough enough to tank hits from metal robots. Like every god damn! Ono: But once K.O gets angry he turns into T.K.O! Which has been stated to be more powerful then K.O in everyway, so strong to punch people out to orbit! Eater: This K.O guy reminds me of someone. (Picture of Ryu (Street Fighter) appears on screen) Ono: True. But unlike Ryu, K.O isn't a solo person he mostly relies on his friends and even his own boss and K.O still has a long way to go when it comes to being a fighter. Eater: Still, K.O might as well become the greatest hero in his universe. K.O: Hi I'm K.O! I get to work on the greatest place in the world! Lakewood Plaza Turbo! I get to work and fight in between the forces of good and evil. Izuku Ono: In a world, where 80% of the poplulation had some super manifestation power called quirks, the world changed. Eater: They turned into badass or weird superheroes with powers! Ono: Precisely, but on the other side were 20% percent of the population who were called "quirkless" and sadly a boy named Izuku Midoriya were one of the twenty percent. Eater: Izuku was this wimpy kid who always got picked on by basically everyone in his class because he wants to be a hero but can't *sniff* poor Midoriya seems like his dreams would be shattered forever. Ono: Almost, Apparently by luck he met his idol and the number one hero, All Might. And there he inherits Izuku his quirk: One for All. And this is where his journey begins. Eater: Izuku is strong, fast and pretty damn tough. He also has some of All Might's moves, Like the Detroit Smash, Delaware Smash and Full -Cowl. Ono: The Detroit Smash is similar to the move All Might uses but Izuku uses it in the form of an uppercut but it's powerful enough to destroy several floors of a building, The Delaware Smash is where Deku flicks his fingers to create a strong gust of wind and Full-Cowl where he is extremely speed with incredible speed but at the cost of less strength. Eater: But he can even increase his strength into moves from 100 to a fu*king 100,000,000! Ono: Which lets him perform the 100% Detroit Smash and The 100,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash. Eater: Deku is a beast when it comes to combat, He's strong enough to punch a giant robot well over building level and smashed into pieces, faster then the eye can track and durable enough to survive explosions which can destroy rooms! Ono: Deku may be powerful but he has his faults, he body isn't very used to his quirk yet which can leave bruises and even broken bones. He's getting better but still Izuku always pushes and supasses his limits to become the greatest hero. Izuku: I'm not going to be your worthless punching bag Deku forever... Kacchan. I'm... I'm Deku who always does his best! From now on Deku is the name of a hero! Pre-Death Battle Ono: Alright! The combantants are set, the arena is chosen and the vertict is decided. Let's end this debate once and for all! Eater: *Laughs* Ono: What is it? Eater: You just made a hilarious ass pun *breathes* get it? One for all, once and for all *continues laughing* Ono: Eater... Finish the pre-analysis. Your wasting time. Eater: *Groans* You have no have no sense of humor Ono, But whatever. It's Time For A Death Battle!!! Kids in training edition! Death Battle Outside a fighting stadium, two posters says that two heroes in training named K.O and Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya will fight to the death. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Get Ready For The Next Battle! *Audience Cheers* Announcer: In the left corner we have the boy with the red headband, pink sweatbands and kinda looks like Ryu from Street Fighter, Here is K.O! *Audience Cheers*, K.O walks out the left side of the two doors and looks around at the stadium. He sees his friends: Enid, Rad, Carol, Mr.Gar and Dendy. Enid: Wooh! You got this K.O! Rad: Yeah! Kick this dudes butt! K.O: O.K! Announcer: And in the right corner we have the boy with jagged hair, a sweet outfit and is training to be the next All Might himself, Here is Izuku! *Audience Cheers* Deku is seen walking out of the right side of the door where he looks around the stadium and spots All Might. All Might (mind): Do great kid, beat him and you'll become the greatest hero in no time. Deku nods. Ringer: Okay combantants, give it your all in three, Deku: Uh... Good Luck... I guess Ringer: Two... K.O: Don't worry, I don't need luck because I'll beat you no matter what! Ringer: One... Deku (mind): This kid reminds me a lot like Kacchan... Deku: Fine, I'm not holding back either! Ringer: Begin '''Fight! K.O and Deku rush into each other. K.O tries to swing a punch but Deku blocks it and counter attacks. Announcer: Oh! Looks like K.O is the one to take the first hit! K.O swings his feet on the stadium floor where he was hit and hits Deku right in the face, not giving Deku any chance of warning or dodge K.O rapidly hits Deku more times then one and knocks Deku into the stadium wall and lands perfectly on the wall. Deku looks up with electric power flows across his body. Deku: Here I come! Deku uses his Full Cowl to maneuver around the stadium, confusing K.O in the process but before making his attack Deku uses a surprise attack and hits K.O in the back of the head. K.O retaliates and tries to hit Deku but quickly vanishes and hits K.O again in the back of his head this goes on for sometime until K.O realizes Deku keeps using the same moves on him and instead of retaliating he hits Deku square in the stomach and falls on the ground. K.O breathes heavily and looks at Deku who charges up an attack so hard he's sure it'll kill K.O. Deku: Detroit... K.O looks and sounds stunned. Deku: SMASH! Deku hits K.O in the face and K.O flies through the air and lands on the ground. Announcer: Oh! That was a pretty big hit! I think he'll feel that tomorrow! The Ringer steps in. Ringer: And the winner is- ???: Not So Fast. K.O gets up and turns to Deku in his T.K.O form. T.K.O: Don't think you've won yet. The Ringers runs out the ring while Izuku steps foward towards T.K.O. Izuku: Go ahead if your not finished! Try your best and hardest to take me down! All Might (mind): He's underestimating him. Not a good idea Deku. Enid: What happened to K.O?! Dendy: It appears he's turned into T.K.O. Rad: T.K.O? Dendy: Yes! According to my super computer he's far more powerful then regular K.O by a lot. Rad: So the squirts gonna win for sure! T.K.O: heh. I'm gonna kill you so bad. Izuku is stunned that the spirit headed kid sounds so scary and mysterious. Izuku rushes toward T.K.O and swings a punch but T.K.O blocks the punch and uses a kick in Izuku's face. Izuku then falls on the floor. T.K.O: Give Up. Deku: 100%... T.K.O: What!? Deku: Detroit.... T.K.O: Not this time... Izuku: SMASH! The screen turns black. Until T.K.O was seen delivering the first punch to Deku's face and he's launched into the air out of the stadium. Announcer: Damn! What a punch! It's gonna be a while before he comes back down! Deku then falls on the floor after a two minute fall. Announcer: Will he get up? Ten seconds later Deku doesn't get up. Announcer: Welp. Ten Seconds have past and you know what that means folks! The winner by knock-out is K.O! K.O All of K.O's Friends cheer for his victory while All Might carries the unconscious Izuku on his shoulders as he walks away from the stadium. Results Eater: Damn. Ono: This was a tricky battle to decide the winner. Both fighters are practically equal in most categories like Strength excluding T.K.O and destructive power but K.O just has more going for him. Eater: Izuku may have been more skilled and experienced being approximately 3 years older than K.O but K.O had the edges in every other category. Ono: For example speed, while Izuku may be faster then the eye can track unlike K.O, I don't Izuku is fast enough to clean the entire store he works at in less then five seconds. This makes K.O far faster then the eye can track even near the speed of sound with the outrunning explosions feat. Eater: Way faster than anything Izuku has done making it pretty hard for him to hit K.O, he also has an edge in durability at peak level multi-city and at his strongest planet after surviving an explosion which launched him into orbit and he was totally fine oh and by the way not only was the planet durability feat in the intro but this is excluding T.K.O and since T.K.O is far more powerful than K.O in every way he's likely stronger then K.O who has already insane power. Ono: So to sum it all up: Izuku had the edge in Skill and experienced they were both equal in strength and power but K.O had the edge in speed, durability and his T.K.O form. Plus Izuku does have a rough time facing foes who are faster then him. To be brief I will say that this battle will soon become a rematch since these are still developing characters but for now... Eater: Looks like K.O is the true One for All! Ono: The Winner Is K.O! Advantages and Disadvantages K.O(Winner) +Faster +More Durable +T.K.O form =Strength =Power -Not as skilled -Not as experienced Izuku(Loser) +More Skilled +More Experienced =Strength =Power -Slower -Not as durable -Practically outclassed once the T.K.O form came to play Next Time On Death Battle! A mysterious man wielding a shovel appears. A creature with no limbs enters death battle. Shovel Knight VS Rayman! (Coming Soon!) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle